Medaka Kurokami
| image = | aliases = Miss President Little Princess Beast Heyday | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | family = Kujira Kurokami (Older Sister) Maguro Kurokami (Older Brother) | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 13 | affiliation = Student Council | position = President | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 }} Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Kurokami Medaka) is the protagonist of the series Medaka Box. She is a freshman of Class 13 and the 98th Student Council President of Hakoniwa Academy. She is a childhood friend of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who she strong-arms into joining the Student Council at the start of the series. She is the younger sister of Kujira Kurokami and Maguro Kurokami. Personality Medaka is an excellent academic student, placing first in the national test. In addition to her academic achievements, she has excelled in various other areas, such as calligraphy and sports, and obtained seemingly inhuman results. However, she is somewhat lacking in practical knowledge, as no one expects her to need to understand subjects "below her". Before Mogana Kikaijima's intervention, she did not know what the Baseball Club was for, nor had she ever been to an amusement park. Zenkichi even once describes her as being "so smart she crossed back into stupid". When the series begins, Medaka has just been elected the new Student Council President by an unheard-of margin of 98% of the total votes, even though she is still only a first-year student. Her personality is one of helping others, and she is determined to finish any task placed in the suggestion box. For every task she completes, Medaka buys a vase with flowers. She one day hopes to have completed so many suggestions that she fills the entire academy with blooming flowers. Medaka despises her older brother Maguro, but at the same time holds some degree of begrudging respect for his talents. She also deeply loves and looks up to her older sister Kujira. Her bond with Zenkichi is described as childhood friends, though it is often commented upon that they grew apart during middle school. Though she claims she doesn't exist for only one person, she has admitted that she loves Zenkichi to the rest of the Student Council. Medaka is known to look down on people but despite this, can understand the people around her well. She sees the good in everyone; she believes everyone who seems to be a bad person to have "strayed from the right path", and that they used to be good people. So far, she has always been right about this assumption, even if the people themselves don't know it. The one person she cannot stand is Misogi Kumagawa, whose depravity is even beyond Medaka's help. As noted by several characters, Medaka's personality is overwhelming: her approval rating is proof of her ability to convert people to her followers. However, this overwhelming force of presence only works on humans; animals can only sense her power, and not the personality that accompanies it. Medaka loves animals, but they are utterly terrified of her, leading her into bouts of depression when an animal rejects her. This phenomenon has been labeled as both “Intimidator” and "Alpha Presence". Appearance Medaka has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she takes no shame in showing off. She has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge that is hard to notice. Medaka wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. Her original uniform displayed her impressive cleavage and had a shorterned skirt, but after Hitomi Hitoyoshi arrived at the school, she modified Medaka's uniform to cover her breasts and lengthened the skirt. The red armband of the President is worn around her left arm. History Medaka grew up in a family of four: her father, older brother, and older sister. Her mother died giving birth to her; members of the Kurokami Company coldly said her mother existed only to give birth to her. Because of her abnormal abilities, she quickly matured and was selected to be part of the Flask Plan when she was only two. However, after being told by a young Kumagawa that life has no meaning, she ran away. It was at this time that she found Zenkichi struggling with a toy puzzle, which she quickly solved herself. An impressed Zenkichi asked her to solve the rest of the puzzles in the room, whic she accomplished without trouble, much to Zenkichi's delight. Medaka brushed him off, insisting that life has no meaning. When Zenkichi refuted her, she asked him for what reason she was born. He then pointed out how happy she had made him, and told her: "I'm sure you were born to make the people around you happy." Medaka took these words to heart, and the two became friends from that point onwards. During middle school, she was constantly attacked by Kouki Akune at the behest of then Student Council President Kumagawa. Medaka ignored the beatings and continued with her school life as usual. It was at this time that Medaka began to make a name for herself as the diamond in the rough that the destroyer couldn't destroy. At the same time, Akune's own reputation began to decline, leading to Zenkichi gathering together the other "Anti-Akune" students to gang up on him. It was at this time that Medaka finally attacked, not Akune but her childhood friend, admonishing him for trying to bully someone weaker than him, as well as telling him to switch back to his old hair-style. She also told Akune that she would continue to take his beatings until he regained the heart of a good person. Though he refuted her analysis, this lead to Akune pledging himself to Medaka, and this event became the precursor to Medaka's confrontation with Kumagawa. The situation with Kumagawa came to a head when he viciously attacked another friend of Medaka's. Though it has not yet been confirmed, the bloody mess of her face along with the blood on Kumagawa's hands heavily suggests that he killed her. This drove Medaka into a rage, and into Perses mode for the first time. Losing herself to her anger, she beat Kumagawa until he begged for her to stop. He left the school afterwards. Medaka was left emotionally scarred by these events, and she still regrets being unable to do anything for Kumagawa. Because of her exposure to Kumagawa, Medaka is considered the least qualified of the Student Council to deal with the personality of a Minus, a testament to just how deeply she was affected by Kumagawa. Plot Suggestion Box Arc The series begins with Medaka addressing the student body as the newly elected Student Council President, asking all students to hand any of their problems into the suggestion box, the titular "Medaka Box". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 1-3 After the opening ceremony, she drags Zenkichi from his class to the Student Council room, where she admonishes him for calling her by her title. As Zenkichi complains about her treatment of him, Medaka starts undressing, much to Zenkichi's chagrin. Medaka ignores Zenkichi's protests, seeing nothing wrong with undressing before her childhood friend. She tells him that while she has never found a job challenging, she wants Zenkichi to stay by her side. She then reads the suggestion box's first request: that the kendo hall be cleared of deliquents. Medaka and Zenkichi head over to the kendo hall (Medaka having changed into a kendo uniform), where they confront Moji, the delinquents' leader who took the remaining 2% of the votes that Medaka didn't receive. Medaka easily disarms Moji, and later manages to take all of the delinquents' cigarettes when they try to surround her and Zenkichi. She then preaches to the Kendo Club, believing them all to have suffered some great tragedy to have become the delinquents they were, before promising that she will drill the way of the sword into them, so that they will never be led astray again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 7-24 The next day, Medaka cleans the entire kendo hall by herself, and tells Zenkichi off when he arrives late. Zenkichi chastises her for doing all this for complete strangers, to which Medaka resonds she only feels happy when she is helping others. Zenkichi makes to leave, but is shocked to find that all the members of the Kendo Club have returned despite Medaka's harsh treatment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 29-34 Medaka is later approached by Hansode Shiranui while on her way to the recruitment meeting, who tells her that the one who left the request to clear the kendo hall was Hyuga, who possesses national level kendo skills, but has a bad personality and was violent all throughout middle school. Medaka tells her that it doesn't matter to her who sent in the request, to which Shiranui replies that she has a request of her own that she would like fulfilled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 37-39 Later, Medaka confronts Hyuga after he is beaten by Zenkichi. She reveals that Shiranui's request was "Please fix Hyuga's bad personality." Medaka then promises Hyuga that she will see to it that he never wants to do evil again. What she actually does is not shown, though Hyuga's scream is heard across campus. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 49-52 A few days later, she tells Zenkichi her dream is to fill the school with flowers, one for each request she completes. When Zenkichi finally agrees to join the Student Council, an overjoyed Medaka hugs him, and assigns him the position of General Affairs Manager. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 1, pages 54-58 One week later, Medaka and Zenkichi (sporting his new look) attend to the request of Ariake: her shoes have been vandalized, and a note saying "Quit the Athletics Club" was left in her locker. Understandbly upset, Ariake asks the pair to find the cluprit. While Medaka promises to expose the culprit in one day, Zenkichi is more skeptical, citing their lack of evidence. However, using her incredible abilities of deductive reasoning, Medaka managers to narrow down the range of suspects considerably. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 3-11 It is Shiranui's information though that allows Zenkichi to track down Isahaya as the most likely suspect in the attack on Ariake. Medaka confronts the older girl directly about wether or not she vandalized Airake's shoes. Isahaya runs away, with Medaka following closely behind, and ultimately overtaking her by jumping over her head and landing in front. Medaka then asks her once again whether she is the culprit. When Isahaya rather poorly denies it, Medaka takes her word for it, much to the runner's surprise. She then leaves, also complimenting Isahaya on her running. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 13-22 When Ariake comes to the Student Council room later to explain that the sneakers she was using to train with were replaced with new running shoes and a note saying "Sorry", Medaka misinterprets the action and believes the criminal has stolen Ariake's sneakers this time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, page 25 When the Student Council receives a request to find a lost puppy, Medaka orders Zenkichi to take care of it while she handles two other requests. When Zenkichi asks if it's okay for him to be working by himself, Medaka sadly reminds him that she has never been good with animals. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 3, pages 3-4 The next day, a worn Zenkichi reports in to Medakai that the puppy has grown up, and that he and Shiranui were unable to capture it. Medaka express her annoyance in seeing Zenkichi and Shiranui get along so well, and when Zenkichi tells her not to worry and just leave things to him and Shiranui, she becomes quite disturbed. After Zenkichi compliments Shiranui a bit more, Medaka decides to handle the request herself after all. To deal with her animal problem, Medaka dresses up in a dog outfit from the Drama Club, much to Zenkichi's chagrin. When he inisists that he and Shiranui can handle the request, Medaka becomes more annoyed than ever, and goes forward anyway. When she reaches the dog, it becomes so terrified that it runs away and hides behind Zenkichi. Later, Medaka becomes depressed that she couldn't get the dog to like her, and Zenkichi's best efforts to cheer her up fail. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 3, pages 12-26 After Kanoya tells Zenkichi about his plan to attack Medaka, Medaka shows herself, revealing that she heard everything. She tells Zenkichi that she never expected to be loved by the people; as long as she loves people, that is enough. She then tells him not to do anything, as stomping down rebellions is the king's job. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 10-11 She later holds a party in the Student Council room for her opponents, though she becomes annoyed when no one shows up (unaware that Zenkichi has already taken care of them). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, page 19 After partially changing into a judo uniform, Medaka tells Zenkichi that they will be going to the Judo Club today. After Zenkich locks the door, closes the shades, and turns off the lights, he criticizies her for her lack of shame. She replies by asking how she can show off her body then, which only upsets Zenkichi more. She then tells him that they have received a request from Nekomi Nabeshima, the Judo Club's captain, to help her pick a successor. At the club, they are greeted by Nabeshima and Akune, with the latter kneeling before to Medaka to show his gratitude for what she did for him in the past. Medaka pulls him to his feet, telling him that if he wants to express his gratitude, he shouldn't bow to her to show it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 4-11 Medaka then challenges all the members of the Judo Club to show her their skills so she can determine who is worthy to take over. The first to accept is Jounan, who charges forward, only to be defeated instantly by Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 13-18 When Nabeshima begins flirting with Zenkichi, Medaka is seen looking annoyed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, page 21 As Zenkichi and Akune ready themselve for the match, Medaka tells Zenkichi that she won't tell him not to lose, but there's no way she will let him run away from a fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 1-2 As the match begins Nabeshima comments on Akune's genius, and Medaka guesses that Nabeshima hates genuises. Nabeshima admits to it, and claims it is her mission to defeat geniuses with her hard work. Medaka wonders if this is why she became the foul king, to which Nabeshima only laughs. Nabeshima tells Medaka that she thinks the geniuses should be with the geniuses: she can have Akune and the Judo Club will take Zenkichi. Medaka tells her not to worry, as there is no such thing as a genius. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 5-6 When Zenkichi comes close to losing, Medaka calls out to him, and with a cute face, tells him to win, otherwise she will cry. Zenkichi proclaims he never wants to hear about her crying, let alone see it, and surprises Akune with a two-handed topple, scoring a point off him and winning the match. As Nabeshima expresses her surprise, Medaka tells her that all there is is people trying hard, and that the two of them are no different. Nabeshima then tells Medaka that while Akune's judo looks very pretty, he has very nice handwriting as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 12-14 She later approves Akune to join the Student Council. Medaka is seen picking up garbage outside the school when Zenkichi finds Akune in the Student Council room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 18-19 A month after her inauguration, Medaka interviews Yatsushiro on the nature of her request, after which she assigns Akune to take care of it. Zenkichi thinks she made a good call, stating that Akune should have no problem with the request. Medaka agrees with him, and states that itself is the biggest problem, leaving Zenkichi perplexed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 4-7 After Akune presents the letter he wrote for Yatsushiro to her, she questions what he is trying to say with his nice handwriting and fancy words. When Akune fails to respond, she tells him that he has disappointed her and that his work is over. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 10-13 A week later, Yatsushiro gives her own letter to her crush, and Medaka congratulates Akune on a job well done, while her flower garden begins to extend outside of the Student Council room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 17-19 Medaka is approached by Yuubaru, an artist who wants her to model for him. Medaka jumps at the chance to show off her body, and tells Yuubaru to draw to his heart's content. After Yuubaru decides thta she has no merits towards the fine arts, she becomes depressed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 1-7 After seeing Zenkichi and Akune struggle to find new models, she suggests that the two of them try. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, page 12 When Yuubaru declare Shiranui as his perfect model, Medaka becomes more depressed than ever, even becoming upset when she sees the group portrait Yuubaru drew as thanks, claiming that Shiranui stands out more than she does. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 18-19 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc When an exhausted Akune expresses his amazement at Medaka's work ethinc, she tells him even she is beginning to feel fatigued. She complains that there are too many requests by clubs for funds, and that there is no fair way they can give money: if it were split up among all the clubs, there would be too little to do anything. When she tries to offer her own money, Zenkichi shoots her down. After hearing Akune's idea to turn the inter-club relay race into a competition to decide which clubs should get funding, Medaka decides that it is a good idea, but that it would be unfairly in the Track Team's favor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 1-5 Come Sunday, Medaka greets all of the assembled clubs, giving a somewhat Darwinist pep talk to inspire them to compete hard. After Zenkichi explains the rules, Medaka tells those assembled that she wants everyone to leave happy that they participated, so the Student Council will be taking part as well, and anyone who can score higher than them will recieve funding directly from Medaka's own pocket, three times the normal amount, no questions asked. She then declares the meet will begin, with the first event, water basketball. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 12-18 Overhearing Nabeshima talking to Zenkichi and Akune, Medaka approaches her and tells Nabeshima that she hopes the two of them can have a good fight. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 5-6 When the event begins, Medaka scores twenty points almost immediately by gathering all of the balls and throwing them in the basket together. She thinks to herself that because the throw was a three pointer, she should have gotten sixty points. After the first event ends, she tells Zenkichi there is no need to thank Shiranui, as the Swimming Club finished even before the Student Council did. Medaka tells the Swimming Club how she was able to complete the event, and then correctly identifies that the Swimming Club members did it by forcing all the air out of their lungs to make their bodies sink. She furiously tells them they could have drowned, and asks if they value their lives. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 11-19 Waiting for the second event to start, Medaka is approached by Nabeshima, whi asks why she isn't participating. Medaka responds that doing so wouldn't make it much of a team competition, and points out that Nabeshima is doing the same. When Kikaijima intrudes on their converstion to explain what the Swimming Club's dream is, Medaka makes no coment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 5-7 In the third event, eel catching, Medaka fails to catch a single eel because of her intimidator skill; the event was designed to give the Student Council a loss. At the end of the third event, the Student Council is in seventh place overall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 16 When Tanegashima aggressively reminds Zenkichi and Akune that the Swimming Club will be earning three times the regular funds, Medaka appears behind Tanegashima and preaches to the Swimming Club that something horrible must have happened to them to turn them into such gold diggers.She then promises to reform the Swimming Club to the point thta they will give all of their money to charity. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 18-19 As the fourth event starts, the cavalry battle, Medaka is seen as the Student Council’s lancer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 1 After Zenkichi tells Shiranui he loves her, Medaka punches him on the top of the head, telling him that she doesn’t care who he says he loves, but he better not lose sight of his purpose as a member of the Student Council. Overhearing the Swimming Club’s discussion, Medaka challenges them to fight head on, promising that she will teach them that there is something more important than money. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 3-4 When Tanzaku Asa signals for the event to begin, Medaka and Kikaijima immediately lock hands. Medaka tells the Swimming Club that they really are something else, and that she really likes people like that. She goes on to explain that she called them money zombies because they have so little respect for their own lives. She begins to bear down on Kikaijimia, telling the other girl that she is not letting them off the hook for saying that money is more important than their lives. After Kikaijima explains the reasons behind the Swimming Club’s obsession with money, Medaka is pushed down by the other girl’s sudden burst of strength. Medaka lands on Zenkichi’s discarded floater however, and chastises Kikaijima, telling her that even if their luck hits the depths of hell, that is still no reason to throw their lives away. She goes on to say they have just earned something very expensive: her wrath. She then jumps at Kikaijima, knocking her off balance. As the pair fall, she tells Kikaijima that a wallet can be picked up, but a lost life can never be replaced. She goes on to say with a cute face that, if they died, she would be sad, before kissing Kikaijima to prove that she loves her. They both fall into the water, but as Medaka managed to grab Kikajima’s headband, the Student Council is now in first place. Medaka gets out of the water carrying Kikaijima, telling the Swimming Club that that match was something money can’t buy, before handing Kikaijima off to Yakushima. When Tanegashima confronts her, she tells him they don’t need to change their lives, as long as they pursue money like normal people and without throwing their lives away, then that is enough. In fact, she thinks their dream of filling a pool with money is grand, and when they do it, call her so she can join them in swimming in it. She tells them that dead trees bear no fruit, and to take care of their precious teammate’s life. She then walks away to join Zenkichi and Akune. She is shocked with everyone else when Nabeshima and the Judo Club are revealed to have won the competition, though she admits that Nabeshima’s ploy was nicely done. Later, in the Student Council room, Medaka decides that the event was a success, though the upperclassmen were not pleased about the use of personal funds for a school function. She goes on to say that she has gotten a Treasurer to prevent such a thing from happening again, and introduces Kikajima as the Student Council’s new Treasurer to Zenkichi and Akune. She tells them to get along with her, and that they are renting her out from the Swimming Club for $3.00 a day. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 6-21 Walking in the halls with Akune after completing a request, Medaka agrees with Akune, telling him that you would never think that disasters of that level would happen so frequently; now, whatever happens, the Student Council will not be shocked. She admits though that the reason they could focus on what was going on around them was because they have people they can rely on to take care of the work while they were gone, and that they need to thank Zenkichi and Kikaijima. Medaka and Akune walk in to find Kikaijima on top of Zenkichi in the Student Council room, with Zenkichi trying to force her off of him. Both of them misunderstand what they are seeing and chastise him: Medaka tells him that when young, you tend to try things out, but he could at least pick the place he is going to do it; if he is going to do it in the Student Council room, he could at least lock the door. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 13, pages 18-19 Clash With The Enforcers Arc Medaka is spotted walking with the rest of the Student Council by Harigane Onigase of the Enforcers, who confronts the Student Council in their office. After Zenkichi, Akune, and Kikaijima have all had their uniforms corrected, Medaka asks Onigase to leave, citing that none of them had any bad intentions. Onigase initially complies, before quickly returning, furiously exclaiming that Medaka’s embarrassing uniform is the worst of them all. Medaka claims that her uniform isn’t embarrassing at all, and that she has never been embarrassed about her splendid body. The two continue to argue, until Medaka finally declares that she just doesn’t want to change her clothing, much to Onigase’s shock. Medaka tells Akune that while she doesn’t approve of Onigase use of physical force, she has no intention of going against her. She does claim that she doesn’t think she is wrong though, stating that people aren’t meant to protect rules; rules are meant to protect people. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, pages 3-10 Medaka is later seen at the outdoor pool with Zenkichi, both having been called out by Onigase. She laments the condition of the pool, before asking Onigase why she called them. Onigase claims to have received a request: an anonymous individual lost something in the pool, and wants it retrieved quickly before the water damages it. Though the request is obviously false, Medaka goes along with it anyway, jumping into the water still fully clothed. When Onigase questions why, Medaka tells her that even if it gets destroyed, it’s just clothing. She asks Onigase what she should be looking for, only for Onigase to jump in the water herself, answering “My good conscience. And thanks to you, I’ve found it.” After they get out of the water, Medaka reveals she had seven spare sets of uniforms, much to Onigase’s surprise. As Onigase worries what she will wear to school tomorrow with no spare uniform of her own, Medaka tells her not to worry, and lends her one of her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, pages 14-19 Medaka bumps into a handcuffed Zenkichi and Onigase, and misinterprets their situation as the two of them working together to form a bond between the Student Council and the Enforcers. Zenkichi asks Medaka if she can pick the handcuff lock, which she agrees to. Medaka first handcuffs herself to Zenkichi, so as to see how the locking mechanism works. She then tries to pick the handcuffs, only to find the lock beyond her. As all three head to the Enforcers’ office, Medaka stops them several times to help other students. Medaka quickly notices the Mokkun Team in hiding and calls them out. The pair attack Onigase, believing her movements sealed due to the handcuffs. Onigase tells Zenkichi and Medaka to get behind her, as it is her job to protect them. Medaka smashes the Mokkun Team’s metal bat, asking Onigase why they need to get behind her, as there is nothing for the enforcer to do. Onigase asks Medaka why the other girl couldn’t just break the handcuffs, if she was capable of smashing a metal bat. Medaka then asks if it was okay to break them, prompting both Zenkichi and Onigase to slump in defeat. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 15, pages 8-18 Flask Plan Arc Medaka watches Zenkichi fight against Kei Munakata. As she watches Zenkichi she reveals that she loves him to the rest of the student council. After Zenkichi is attacked from behind by Kei, she breaks down and cries. However Zenkichi stands up and asks her for words of encouragement. Zenkichi swiftly defeats Kei soon after. The Student Council heads down to the next floor and finds a large zoo. Medaka promptly gets excited and asks Kikaijima to join her to look at the animals. However Kikaijima hates animal and the two promptly fight. Zenkichi and Maguro notice that none of the animals are reacting to her "intimidator" ability. After Akune disappears, Medaka and Kikaijima stop fighting and goes off to search for him. During Akune's fight Medaka bursts into the room and sees her older sister Youka Naze. Believing that her sister is still good she takes the "Normalize" liquid. Although despite this handicap she is still able to defeat Koga. Naze feigns defeat and gives her the "antidote." She fully believes Naze and takes the drug and promptly collapses. She stands up again but doesn't remember anyone. Koga defeats the student council and takes Medaka. After Medaka was captured by Naze and Koga, she was taken to Oudo, who wanted to brainwash her into his bride. The plan succeeded and Medaka became Kurokami Medaka II, egoistic and devoted to "completing herself". In order to do so, she joined the Flask Plan and agreed to marry Oudo. She then disbanded the Student Council. Zenkichi, Akune, and Kikaijima all refuse to disband. Zenkichi then attacks Medaka in order to bring her to her senses but she employs Oudo's "Weighted Words" ability. Maguro notices that Medaka II is crying, something she is puzzled about. Zenkichi resists "Weighted Words" and stands up. Stating that he's been putting up with what she orders him to do saying that she no longer affects him. The two battle out in an epic clash, however she can't bring out her full strength to kill Zenkichi. As the battle goes on, she remembers when she was young. She remembers when she first met Zenkichi, when he told her that her life purpose was to make others happy However her new personality is stronger than these memories and still wants to kill Zenkichi. As she pins him down and begins to choke him she asks him if he remembers what he said to her 13 years ago. Zenkichi doesn't remember and Medaka II is convinced that he didn't care. However Zenkichi tells her that it was about him believing that she'd bring happiness to all. Medaka II recalls her pre-brainwashed memories and recoils back with electricity flying from her head. She tries to re-brainwash her head to restore her to her original state. However Zenkichi stops her and hugs her telling her to stop hurting herself and that in order to make others happy, she needs to be happy herself. Medaka II then reverts back to the original Medaka. She then challenges Oudo. Minus 13 Arc Shortly after succeeding in stopping the Flask Plan, she, the Student Council and the reformed members of the Thirteen Party encountered Kumagawa Misogi, who had just defeated the Plus Six and the Loser Team. After hearing of his transfer here she went to enlist the help of the former Student Council President Kuudo Hinokage. She skipped out on her "Devilize" training in order to watch the General Affairs Manager battle between Zenkichi and Kumagawa. After Zenkichi appeared to have died during the fight she went into Perses Mode and had to be restrained by a large number of the Election Management Division brought in to help. She reverted back shortly after he regained consciousness. She later was seen after defending Koga Itami from some Minuses sent by Kumagawa Abilities Medaka is incredibly gifted. By the time she was six months old, she had matured much more than her older siblings, progressing through infancy at an accelerated rate. Nobody was capable of teaching her anything because she could only learn from experiencing it. Medaka has inhuman skills of strength, speed, and agility. These are enhanced when she enters Perses or Mars Mode. Inhuman feats include: balancing on a small arm water wing, destroying a school building while constricted by tiny wires, and quickly moving the other three members of the Student Council into three lockers in a matter of seconds before a giant explosion occured. Medaka is a Red Belt in Judo and is highly skilled in Kendo (even thought she just "tried her hand" at it). Using only the basics of what is taught, she could do the Replication Technique (steping forwards and backwards so fast that she creates clones of herself) and steal things out of peoples hands without anyone noticing (barehand disarm). Zenkichi has commented that she is best in mid-air. Kurokami Phantom: One of Medaka's signature moves, she first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the floor isn't heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Medaka blows foward, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in her front of and behind her. Because she moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after she has already hit them. Takachiho, so far the only person she has used it on, theorizes that she is faster then light, but Medaka claims that she just sped foward when he blinked. Abnormality The End (完成, Ji Endo): Medaka is capable of learning Abnormalities and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their orginal owners. This ability allows her to learn any skill quickly, from simple skills like baseball to the impossible feats performed by the members of the Thirteen Party. So far, she has learned automatic movement from Takachiho, hidden weapons technique from Munakata, accelerated healing from Koga, syringe usage from Naze, the ability to recieve eletrical waves from Yukuhashi, and the ability to send eletrical waves from Oudo. However this ability does seem to have its limits, as she cannot learn skills that exceed her physical limits. This ability is also not without its downsides, as she is unable to stop herself from learning an Abnormality when she experiences it. If she were to attempt to copy and perfect the negative abilities of a Minus, it could only cause her harm. Proof of One's Worth #1 Preaching to the Lesser Mortals: Medaka's most well known trump card, she preaches to "pitiful" people who need help. She says out loud her views about them, saying they can be saved and that something horrible must have happened in their pasts for them to have fallen so far in life. #2 Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch: Medaka's second trump card, she changes abruptly from her usual personality to a softer attitude, adapting her expression and mannerisms to appear more cute. She has used this ability twice in the series, as a reward and as an encouragement (both times were for Zenkichi). #3 Over Flowing Love: Medaka's third trump card; she used it so much in middle school that almost everyone lost their first kiss to her until Zenkichi put a stop to it. When using this ability, Medaka first makes her face look cute and then gives a kiss to the other person showing that they are loved. The only person in Hakoniwa Academy Medaka used this on was Kikaijima. #4 Perses Mode '''(乱神モード, Ranshin Mōdo): Medaka's fourth trump card; when Medaka is enraged, she goes into Perses Mode. When in Perses Mode, she loses her sense of humility and goes berserk, while her hair turns white with a purple tint. Her presence becomes so ominous and evil that even Abnormals can be unnerved by it. Medaka only assumes Perses Mode when her friends are threatened, and even then, only when she is under heavy emotional stress. *#4.5 Mars Mode '(改神モード, Kaishin Mōdo): Mars Mode is a upgraded version of Perses Mode Medaka achieved by mastering the numerous Abnormalities of the Thirteen Party. Instead of her hair turning white, it turns black. Unlike Perses Mode, she retains her thought process and doesn't go berserk. This mode is so powerful that it overwhelmed Oudo in a fight and even resisted his Unreasonable Taxation. Though Medaka has mastered this new form, she will still revert to Perses Mode if angered enough. It is speculated by Najimi Ajimu that Medaka will further upgrade Mars Mode into Forsaken God Mode. Trivia *Medaka was voted the most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 832 votes. Quotes *(To Misogi Kumagawa) ''"Those who win are not strong. It is those who lose and crawl back up who are strong." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Chairmen